


My Home is with You

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Airport Reunion, Akko misses her wife, Diana has been gone awhile, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Sleepy calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Diana has been away on business for over a month now and Akko really misses her wife.





	1. Late Night Calls

“Akko what on Earth are you doing? It’s 3am.”

Diana squinted at her phone and her still sleeping mind could not determine if the brightness was the screen itself or the bright, shining smile that greeted her.

“Oh, I’m sorry Diana! I just wanted to say hi!”

Diana sighed, groggy and exhausted. “Akko, while I appreciate hearing your voice, I really must get some sleep. There’s a board meeting in the morning and I hope that this is the last one before I can return to-“ A large yawn cut Diana off, her vocal chords straining as she did so. “- ah, my apologies Akko. As I was saying, I hope that this shall be the last before I can finally return to you.”

Through the screen, Diana could see Akko pout before a dazzling, although rather forced smile was sent her way. “I understand! I’m sorry I woke you.”

Diana smiled softly, her annoyance at being woken ebbing away the more Akko spoke.

“I just miss you.”

A painful ache throbbed in Diana’s chest at Akko’s somber tone and she internally cursed her job for making her fly away from her love.

“I know.” She began gently, “I miss you too Akko. I really do.”

“Hey Diana?”

“Yes dear?”

“Can I... Can I stay on the call with you? Just until you fall asleep? I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

Another painful throb occurred in her heart and Diana had to curl her fingers into her pillow to distract herself from tearing up.

“Of course you can Akko.”

Diana placed her phone down next to her pillow, her face nuzzling back into it in order to become comfortable - oh how she wished she was nuzzling into Akko’s neck instead - and she released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding as she settled back down, sleep once again covering her mind.

“Akko.” She mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Akko’s voice was barley a whisper, but Diana heard the emotion in it loud and clear.

“I love you.”

A sniff.

“I love you too Diana.”

A light snore.

Another sniff, followed by a small hiccup.

“I hope you come back soon. Goodnight Diana.”

A beep signalled the end of the call and Akko sighed as her thumb stayed pressed against the screen.

She stared down at her phone and she blinked when a stray tear fell.

“Damn it.” Hurriedly, she rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that now could not stop falling. “Come on Akko, you promised yourself you wouldn’t cry.”

And even as Akko scolded herself, a broken sob still broke through her lips, a deep painful one that had been bubbling up in her chest the moment she heard Diana’s sleep filled voice.

Akko wasn’t stupid, she knew _exactly_ what the time was for the blonde haired woman, but Akko just did not care. It hadn’t been the first time one of them had been woken up by the other and that is precisely what Akko had told herself when she had desperately pushed Diana’s contact.

She also knew that Diana would force herself to stay up the whole night if she saw her crying or even if she had asked. That was just who Diana was, always ready to sacrifice her own needs or feelings for others, especially Akko. So she forced a smile, feigned ignorance, but as Diana slipped back into sleep, Akko lost her composure. The pain in her chest too great, the longing she felt too strong to hide.

Another sob, one that made her whole frame shake and Akko cursed the world for taking Diana away from her for longer than either of them expected.

 _Bzz_. Akko blinked again, her eyes sore from the amount of rubbing and a half cry, half laugh came out of her as she saw her phone. A text. A poorly written text at that, but Akko could see what Diana had been trying to say through the haze of sleep regardless.

_I hopw so too. Pleasr don’t cry._

Akko smiled, despite the tightness in her chest and typed out a response, her fingers just a little bit shaky.  

 _Go to sleep, Di. Sweet dreams_.❤️

Akko just hoped that she could say that in person, sooner rather than later.

* * *

“... _Goodnight Diana._ ”

Diana stirred, she could _feel_ the pain in Akko’s voice and she willed her eyes to open, she couldn’t leave Akko alone; not when she was in so much pain.

Groggily, she reached out and grabbed her phone and promptly dropped it onto her face.

“Ow, shi-“

With far more energy than Diana needed to use, she rubbed at her head. She really needed to sleep, but the throbbing in her heart told her otherwise.

Take two.

Holding her phone at a distance this time, Diana tried her hardest to focus on the keyboard filling the screen, her eyes burning and vision swimming as she typed with her thumb.

_I hopw so too. Pleasr don’t cry._

Diana could only hope that she had typed that out correctly and she sleepily groaned when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_Go to sleep, Di. Sweet Dreams. ❤️_

And sleep she did. With Akko in her thoughts and a pillow pressed against her, Diana could just faintly feel the cool wetness of tear drops in her eyes as she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Sweet Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finally comes home.

“I’m so sorry Akko, but they are saying that there may be a delay. Apparently there’s a storm brewing in the area. If you want to go back home instead of waiting at the airport, I completely understand. I’ll be there as so-”

“ _No_!” Diana winced as Akko’s shrill scream cut through the phone and right into her ear and she instinctively held the phone at a distance as Akko kept shouting. “ _No! I’ll stay. There’s no way I’m leaving._ ”

With a sigh, Diana placed the phone back against her ear. “Akko.”

“ _Don’t ‘_ Akko’  _me. Diana it’s been a month. Please, I’ll wait._ ”

Diana could feel her heart beginning to race in anticipation and she smiled at the determination in Akko’s voice. Diana knew that once Akko had set her mind to something, there was no way she or anyone else could convince her to do otherwise, and truthfully, she didn’t want to. She needed this just as much as the brunette did. 

And yet, she asked anyway, “If you’re certain?”

Akko hummed in response. “ _I am! Nothing is gonna stop me from running into your arms._ ”

Diana‘s smile widened and she ducked her head bashfully for a moment in a feeble attempt to hide the blush that had made itself at home in her cheeks. Akko always did have a way with cheesy words. And her already thundering heart started beating that little bit faster as she heard her plane being called over the intercom.

“Oh Akko! The plane is boarding.”

“ _Yay! I’ll see you soon Diana! I love you_.”

Diana couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice, even if she wanted to. “Yes. I’ll see you soon my love.”

 

* * *

 

Akko squealed as she pocketed her phone, her entire body giddy with excitement.  She was finally going to see Diana after a whole month.  _A month._

Sure, they had spoken everyday, but that was not the same as holding the other in their arms. It wasn’t the same as breathing in Diana’s scent as they snuggled, it wasn’t the same as listening to her heartbeat as she buried her head into her wife’s chest. It wasn’t the same as feeling the heat of Diana’s body or the sensation of her fingers tangling themselves in her hair as she-

Akko coughed loudly, the air she had been breathing suddenly caught in the back of her throat and she blushed furiously at the direction her thoughts had been heading. 

 _‘But Diana’s coming home now_.’ Akko told herself. ‘ _Like, right now_.’

It was that thought and that thought alone that sent Akko’s heart into a frenzy and she squealed once again as the joy overtook her. She picked up the sign by her feet that was decorated with Diana’s name, as well as quite the number of hearts and stars. And _maybe_ , quite possibly, some glitter too. Nothing was too grand for her Diana’s return.

Akko gripped the sign close to her chest and set her eyes on the gate where she knew Diana would walk through. She knew it wasn’t going to be for a while yet, but she didn’t care. _Nothing_ was going to make her miss watching Diana appear around the corner. Not one thing.

 

* * *

 

Diana scanned the airport for Akko, her eyes darting in every direction in hopes of spotting that adorable little pony tail or those big red eyes; but the longer Diana looked, the heavier her heart became.

_‘Perhaps she’s gone to get some food?’_

Diana searched her bag for her phone, Akko would’ve messaged her if she had gone somewhere. But as she was about to press Akko’s contact to check, she saw her. Slumped in one of the lounge chairs, her bulky orange coat bunched up under her head as a makeshift pillow and a big white sign with _far_ too many colourful hearts surrounding her name at her feet, Diana wondered how in the world she ever missed it.

A grin broke out across her face as she rushed towards Akko and Diana could feel her expression soften as she gazed upon Akko’s sleeping form. Her flight home had been less than ideal, that storm that had been “brewing” was more or less bubbling over and threatening to explode within half an hour into her flight and they had no choice, but to stop at a nearby airport and wait it out. But to be able to see Akko now though? Right in front of her? That was what made it all worth it.

Diana almost didn’t have it in her to wake Akko up. _'She looks so peaceful.’_  

Akko twitched, wiggled her nose and Diana was almost tempted to just sit there and wait until Akko woke up herself. 

 _Almost_.

Lowering herself to Akko’s level, Diana could feel each little warm puff of air that left Akko with each exhale against her lips and carefully she leaned forward, tenderly planting a kiss against her wife’s twitching nose.

“ _Hnnngg_.”

“Akko.” Diana cooed softly, her thumb rubbing delicate little circles against Akko’s cheek as she stirred. “Akko, my love. Wake up.”

“Diannnaaa... Five more minutes.”

Was Akko’s grumbled response and Diana couldn’t help but to giggle at the sound, oh how she had missed this.

 _'Wait.’_ Akko thought, her mind finally registering the loving stokes on her cheek and the heavenly giggle that accompanied it. Her eyes shot open and she lurched into an upright position.

“ _Diana!_ ”

The smile that stretched across Diana’s face simply glowed, with her cheeks a rosy hue, her hair a mess and blue eyes sparkling, Akko could’ve sworn that she was dreaming. If not for the pain in her neck and the ache in her back.

“I’m here, Ak- _Oof_.”

Akko surged forward, her arms immediately flying around Diana’s shoulders and pulling her in for the most aggressive hug Diana had ever experienced in her life. And even as Diana felt the air rush from her lungs, she too wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Akko’s waist, holding her in place as they both fell to the floor in a heap.

“You’re here!”

Why was Akko trembling?

“I’m here.”

“Damn it! I told myself I wouldn’t miss you walking around the corner.”

Why was _she_  trembling?

“Diana, I’ve missed you _so much_.”

 _'Oh.’_  Akko was crying.

“I’ve missed- _oh by the Nines_ \- Akko, I’ve missed you too.”

And so was she.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms on the airport floor crying, for, oh, Diana didn’t know how long, but she didn’t care. Not when she was finally back in Akko’s arms.

“Let’s go home.” Akko whispered after some time, her tears finally beginning to settle.

Diana only tightened her hold.

“I already am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to chapter one has been amazing! FANART WAS EVEN DRAWN!! BY THE INCREDIBLY TALENTED KAIYAMON WHICH YOU CAN SEE HERE: 
> 
> http://undersea-anchor.tumblr.com/post/176046672498/this-was-drawn-by-the-amazingly-talented-kaiyamon
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed chapter two! More oneshots and drabbles will come in the future and don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about Resume! Some personal stuff is happening and depression is a thing, but I hope that these short little stories are keeping you entertained for the moment. Resume should ideally be written soon, but let’s hope that life doesn’t take a fucking dump on me in the meantime. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a kudos/comment! Lemme know what you thought of this hella gay and tearful reunion ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This happened during a Discord chat about long distance Diakko and I just had to write something! I hope you like it! 
> 
> As always, please feel welcome to drop a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
